Timeline
M27 Brustplatte des Roboters auf HC-08 wird hergestellt * M30-31 Der große Kreuzzug * M30.685 Stapellauf der Sternensucher * M31 Die Horus Häresie * M33.059 Beginn der IrX Invasion * M33.244.XXX Beförderung von Ernest Hemingway * M34.623.049 Die Sternensucher und die Ikarus folgen den Spuren Exploratorflotte EX 47-M * M35.196.200 Schlacht der Sternensucher, Conquest, Ikarus und Sumo gegen die Nekrons * M36.100-600 Zeitalter der Apostasie * M36.760 Kartierung der Calyx Expanse * M38.101 Entdeckung von Kartenmaterial, dass die Koronus Expanse zeigt * M39.217 Bau der Sturm - Klasse auf Rikarn * M39.279 Bau der Orkan - Klasse auf Rikarn * M39.384-322 Angevin-Kreuzzug (Formung des Calixis Sektors) * M39.589-591 Orks Überfallen aus dem Warpstürmen die Drusischen Marschen * M39.789 Arkil Goreborn wird geboren. * M39.878 Spekulation, dass die Warpstürme hinter dem Calixis Sektor passierbar sind. * M40.673 Orks Überfallen aus dem Warpstürmen die Drusischen Marschen * M40.917 Port Wander wird gegründet, als kleine Versorgungstation. * M40.995 The Macharian Conquest * M40.997 Entdeckung des Schlundes und dem Weg in die Koronus Expanse * M41.101 Hekatons Flotte bricht in die Expanse auf und verschwindet für immer. * M41.143-160 Der Gotik Krieg * M41.188-274 Sebastian Winterscale Kartographiert Winterscales Realm. * M41.388 Angeblich wird eine Vollständige STC-Bibliothek in der Expanse entdeckt. * M41.410 Footfall wird gegründet. * M41.400 Bau der Hurricane - Klasse * M41.421 Das Debakel von Ison * M41.422 Der Waargh! Gulrog belagert Port Wander. * M41.517 Zwei unbeflaggte Chapter Space marines werden kurz in der Expanse gesichtet. * M41.780.302 Geburt von Zephyr Esaillia Finisluma * M41.800 Die Da Wurldbreaka wird gesichtet. * M41.816 Die Licht des Imperators betritt die Expanse * M41.816.053 Der Slingshot in HC-04 * M41.817.070 Überfall auf Stompgit Advanced Timeline * M23.482 Erste Instanz des NOVA Programms * * M27 Brustplatte des Roboters auf HC-08 wird hergestellt * M30-31 Der große Kreuzzug * M30.685 Stapellauf der Sternensucher * M31 Die Horus Häresie * M33.059 Beginn der IrX Invasion * M33.202 Aktuell NOVA Instanz * M33.244.XXX Beförderung von Ernest Hemingway * M33.281.117 Letzte NOVA Instanz * M33.281.167 Letzte Statusmeldung der 5. Flotte (3 Suns) * M34.623.049 Die Sternensucher und die Ikarus folgen den Spuren Exploratorflotte EX 47-M * M35.196.200 Schlacht der Sternensucher, Conquest, Ikarus und Sumo gegen die Nekrons * M36.100-600 Zeitalter der Apostasie * M36.760 Kartierung der Calyx Expanse * M38.101 Entdeckung von Kartenmaterial, dass die Koronus Expanse zeigt * M39.217 Bau der Sturm - Klasse auf Rikarn * M39.279 Bau der Orkan - Klasse auf Rikarn * M39.384-322 Angevin-Kreuzzug (Formung des Calixis Sektors) * M39.589-591 Orks Überfallen aus dem Warpstürmen die Drusischen Marschen * M39.789 Arkil Goreborn wird geboren. * M39.878 Spekulation, dass die Warpstürme hinter dem Calixis Sektor passierbar sind. * M40.673 Orks Überfallen aus dem Warpstürmen die Drusischen Marschen * M40.917 Port Wander wird gegründet, als kleine Versorgungstation. * M40.995 The Macharian Conquest * M40.997 Entdeckung des Schlundes und dem Weg in die Koronus Expanse * M41.101 Hekatons Flotte bricht in die Expanse auf und verschwindet für immer. * M41.143-160 Der Gotik Krieg * M41.188-274 Sebastian Winterscale Kartographiert Winterscales Realm. * M41.388 Angeblich wird eine Vollständige STC-Bibliothek in der Expanse entdeckt. * M41.410 Footfall wird gegründet. * M41.400 Bau der Hurricane - Klasse * M41.421 Das Debakel von Ison * M41.422 Der Waargh! Gulrog belagert Port Wander. * M41.517 Zwei unbeflaggte Chapter Space marines werden kurz in der Expanse gesichtet. * M41.780.302 Geburt von Zephyr Esaillia Finisluma * M41.800 Die Da Wurldbreaka wird gesichtet. * M41.816 Die Licht des Imperators betritt die Expanse * M41.816.053 Der Slingshot in HC-04 * M41.817.070 Überfall auf Stompgit * M41.817.128-141 Ereignisse auf Peljand * M41.817.280 Heirat Zephyr Esaillia Finisluma und Katyana Dominique Perlatorus ImageSize = width:300 height:1000 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:25000 till:42000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1000 start:30000 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Sternensucher color:red width:20 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:30685 till:35196 shift:($dx,0) text:Sternensucher bar:UnerschütterlicherWille color:red width:20 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:39384 till:39789 shift:($dx,0) text:Unerschütterlicher Wille bar:LichtdesImperators color:red width:20 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:41816 till:41818 shift:($dx,5) text:Licht des Imperators Kategorie:Fluff Kategorie:Chronik